You're My Best Friend: Futuretake
by assilem33
Summary: Here's a short on Bella and her fella and their babies...You MUST read You're My Best Friend for the full effect of this family. :) E/B


Here's a little look into the not too far future of my favorite people. :):)

* * *

 **1 year-ish later…**

 **Bella**

Today is my bubby's birthday.

Four years old.

He's still and always be the cutest little bubby I've ever seen.

Today is also the day Tanya died. I can't believe it's already been one year. Edward talked to my Maximoose last night, and Max doesn't want Leo's day ruined so he just wants to celebrate Leo.

He's the sweetest, smartest, bravest little guy.

He melts my heart.

Pulling the bathroom door open, my gaze goes straight to my fella and the two beautiful boys we made together.

Noah and Ollie.

Two and half months ago, those two beauties graced us with their presence.

Edward was right. We can only have one princess.

Harlow is over the moon, doting on her babies' day and night.

Tiptoeing to the bed, I crawl behind Edward, placing my chin on his shoulder to stare at the twins. They're inseparable, snuggled up next to each other. It's so lovely and adorable I could cry.

"Morning, baby," Edward says, turning his head to kiss my puckered lips. "I love you."

I will never get used to hearing those words leave his lips. I give him an extra kiss.

"I love you, too."

"The kids are still sleeping. I checked and then stole these two from their beds," Edward says, looking back down at our babies.

Of course, he did.

I thought Edward stole my kids, and he did, but he also stole _our_ kids, but really, there is nothing hotter than a tattooed loveable daddy.

I kiss his shoulder and move from the bed, slipping on some sleep shorts.

"Where you going?"

"Well," I grin. "I thought I'd go wake my bubby this year, you know, and tell him happy birthday... _first._ "

He smirks and winks, and my gosh, it makes my heart feel so gooey in love.

I blow him a kiss, and he smiles.

Walking down the hall, I peek in on Harlow and Max to find them still snoozing. Leo's door is cracked, and I quietly and slowly push it open. His blankets are all over the place, covering his body, and right when I'm about to dog pile him, he sits up, wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"Happy Birthday, Bubby," I yell and crawl on top of him, kissing all over his pretty little face.

"Thanks, mama," he giggles.

"Why are you awake so early? Excited for your big day?"

He grins a little mischievously, and I say, "What?"

"Daddy woke me up."

 _Daddy._

 _Be still my heart._

"No," I gasp, and he giggles again.

"You told on me, bubby?"

I jerk my head around to see Edward standing at the door sans babies. He looks smug and in love, and I decide to let it slide. I guess I have to learn to share, but I'm sure Bubby loves me most.

I look back down at Leo, saying, "Daddy told you happy birthday first, huh?"

He nods his head grinning, and I kiss his cute little nose.

"I love you, big boy. This big," I say, spreading my arms wide.

"You too, mama," he says, standing up on the bed and falling into my arms. He kisses my chin before jumping down and running out of the room yelling for Max and Harlow.

I stand up, hands on hips, and glare at my gorgeous husband. He laughs and saunters toward me, giving me a good view of his bare, tatted chest. I lose the glare when his strong arms wrap around me. "Don't be mad, baby. I couldn't resist."

"I'm not mad," I fib just a little and kiss his chest. "You owe me, though."

"I'm all yours, babe."

I kiss his chest again because I can't help myself.

"Go make my bub some breakfast," he says, pulling away and turning me toward the door. His little pat on the ass makes me giggle stupid, but _gosh,_ I'm so in love with him and our life together.

I make my way out of the room and down the stairs, finding the morning cartoons blaring and all my kids minus the babies cuddled together on the couch. It's not often we have to deal with fights. Those three love each other to death. Edward and I, we're lucky like that.

I leave them to it and make my birthday boy some waffles.

…

…

…

 **2 weeks later…**

"Are you sure you guys can handle them _all_ night?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes, hefting little Violet up on her slim hips.

"Bella, yes. Emmett will be here to help."

I don't think she understands that two of my babies are actually babies and need constant TLC.

"Don't worry," she says when she sees the worry on my face.

Edward and Emmett come in through the back door with all the big kids, and I'm honestly nervous leaving them for an entire night.

Tonight is the one year anniversary of the day I married my very best friend.

"You ready, baby?" Edward asks, holding onto our overnight bag.

I bite my lip and look down at my sleeping babies and then look at Rosalie who rolls her eyes _again_. Violet laughs and giggles, slapping at her mommy's face. Rosalie kisses her little fingers, and I just melt.

Rosalie and Emmett are going so strong with their little family. I love it.

Royce was incarcerated for involuntary manslaughter about 8 months ago, and I've never seen Rosalie so happy.

Emmett swipes Violet from Rosalie's arms and lifts her and tickles her tummy with his scruffy face making her squeal in delight.

I melt _again!_

"We better go, fella, before I decide to stay."

Edward chuckles and gives all the babies a kiss, even pretty little Violet. I mimic him and give my babies one last look before Rosalie slams the door in my face.

 _Rude!_

"They'll be fine, baby," Edward says, but I catch him looking back at the house a little sorrowful, too.

That's why I love him because he's so gosh damn loveable.

We hop in the truck, and drive down to Port Angeles for the night.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm kind of stoked to spend an entire night with you all alone," I tell Edward.

"Stoked, huh?" He teases.

"Yes! I miss you."

"Come here," he says, holding out his hand.

I slide over and wrap my arm around his, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I miss you more," he says, always one upping me.

I squeeze him before I let myself doze off, just hoping I don't get the urge to pee.

…

…

…

"It's so pretty," I say, walking through the room of our hotel.

I yank my phone from my pocket and snap a picture of Edward sitting on the bed all relaxed and _hot._ He gives me a few poses; a kissy face, the sexy smolder, and then full out grinning, and I swear my heart is _too_ full.

"Gosh, I love the crap out of you," I tell him, staring down at his pictures. "Seriously, like love the freaking crap out of you."

I walk to the bed and climb on his lap, kissing all over his face, the way I do to my Bubby, and Edward laughs, but then I'm kissing those perfect plush lips, and Edward's groaning into my mouth, his hands inching up the back of my shirt. My hands find their way into his beautiful hair, and I yank gently until he opens his eyes and pulls back.

"Happy Anniversary, fella," I kiss his lips, a short little peck before pulling back. "You're my very best friend." I kiss his lips twice, and he growls a little sexily. "I'm so glad I found you, and I'm so glad my babies found you…" another kiss to the corner of his mouth, and his hands wrap tight around me. "I'm so glad my Maximoose is mine."

"Bella," he rasps, fingers sliding into the back of my pants.

I kiss his neck and whisper, "And I'm so glad you gave me two more babies to love. I love the way you love them. The way you love _all_ of us."

"Baby, stop. God, I fucking love you. I love our life. Our babies. You're the best mama and mommy. Now shut up, so I can love the fucking crap out of you."

I laugh until Edward's mouth shuts me up, then we're both naked and he's sliding inside me.

"Gosh," I moan, and he grabs my hips and lifts me off his lap before slamming me back down.

"I've missed this," he grunts. "I love this."

I wrap my arms around his neck, and roll my hips, swallowing his gasp down my throat. We move perfectly, like we're meant for each other because we _are_.

…

…

…

 **2 ½ months later…**

"Daddy," Leo cries, falling into Edward's arms dramatically. "I want go to school!"

Edward picks Leo up, which is a feat since he's getting so big.

"Bubby," Harlow says, standing at Edward's feet. "Next year you get to come with us."

No, I'm not crying.

 _Yet._

I dread these damn first days, and now my Bubby wants to leave me a year too early.

Max is sitting on the foot rest of Ollie and Noah's double stroller just taking everything in.

I can hear Leo sniffling, really upset this time, and my heart breaks. I rub his back, and he turns tear filled eyes toward me. "You get to stay with mama all day, baby. We'll have fun."

He doesn't look convinced, but then he looks at Edward, obviously the one that holds his heart, and then looks back at me and nods.

Edward kisses Leo's curls and sets him on the ground, and then Harlow kisses his curls too, and I'm just barely holding back these damn tears. I can feel Edward's smiling eyes on me, but I ignore him and give kisses to my kiddos before they run off without us.

Edward yanks me into his arms, and I let one tear fall just because I blinked and it wouldn't stay inside.

"I have to go, baby," Edward says.

"Okay," I say, hugging him a little tighter. "Can you help me get the boys in the car?"

He kisses my head, and grabs Leo's hand. I push the stroller toward the big boat Edward bought me. Okay, it's a Tahoe, and I love it, but it is huge.

Edward gets Leo buckled before put Ollie and Noah in their seats, and I fold the stroller up and heft it into the hatchback.

"Baby, I would've gotten it."

"I know, it's okay. I need to work on these muscles," I say, flexing my muscle less arms, and Edward laughs before yanking me into a deep, hot kiss.

"Babe," I kind of whine. "Now, you've ruined me for the day."

"See you later," he says, kissing me one last time.

He walks away, but turns around and walks backward, waving to Leo when he yells for him.

I don't know how I deserved this wonderful life!

…

…

…

 **About 4 months later…**

"Bubby, shhh…wait. Let me finish wrapping this."

Leo, Ollie, Noah, and even Max and Harlow are crawling all over me while I try to wrap Edward's birthday present. Okay, well it's kind of a present for me, too.

Edward doesn't know, but Emmett stole the adoption papers Edward filed for Max off his desk when he heard what I had planned for Edward's birthday. So, now I'm gifting Edward with my signature to be Max's legal mommy along with papers for him to sign so he can be my babies' legal daddy.

Emmett had to hold me for half a year after he gave me the papers, but gosh, how could I not get emotional. My Maximoose said he already knew all about it, but said I was his mommy no matter what anyway. Again, the dam just burst.

After wiping the baby drool off the wrapping thanks to Noah and Ollie, I stand and pull the hefty babies into my arms. They're almost 7 months now, and one is a handful, but _two_ , it's like they are weighing me down.

They are the cutest little rugrats even when they do pull the ornaments off my pretty Christmas tree.

"Daddy," Bubby yells. "Come here!"

He holds onto Edward's present for dear life, not letting up one bit when Harlow tries to steal it. "No, Low," he says, holding it away from her.

I can hear Edward jogging up the stairs, and I am shaking, both from holding two 16 pound babies in my arms, and because I am trying not to cry right now.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," all the kids say in unison, and Ollie and Noah babble complete nonsense but it's adorable.

Bubby thrusts the gift into Edward's arms, and Edward sits on the floor so the kids can crawl all over him now, and they do. I put the twins down, and they crawl clumsily to him, and because I can't help myself, I sit on the floor between Edward's legs, too.

He rips the present open too slowly, and Bubby says, "Hurry," so Edward goes even slower and Harlow and Max giggle like crazy, and I am _dying._

Ollie puts the bow into his mouth, and Harlow yanks it away before he chokes.

Edward pulls the papers out, reads them, then looks up at me, and oh dear God, his eyes are sweating. I smile so big my face hurts.

"So, do you like it?" Harlow asks. "You want to be our daddy for real? I know we have our daddy in Heaven," she says, killing me slowly. "But you can be our daddy here."

I've never wanted to tell my kid to shut up before, but this girl is literally going to kill me.

Edward nods and swallows, and I scoot closer so I'm practically in his lap. He discreetly wipes a fallen tear, and I deep breathe.

"Yes, baby," he finally says, and Harlow grins and throws her around him which gets everyone wanting a piece of that action.

I have to fight off five babies before my lips find Edward's where he whispers a little brokenly, "God, I fucking love you."


End file.
